fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanguard Princess
, also known as '''Vanguard Princess: Senjin no Himegimi' (ヴァンガードプリンセス 先陣の姫君) is a Japanese Freeware dōjin 2D Fighting Game for Microsoft Windows, developed by a single programmer and illustrator called Tomoaki Sugeno, nicknamed Suge9 and a supposedly ex-Capcom employee. The game was released on June 26, 2009 and was created using Fighter Maker 2nd. The latest version of the game is 1.07c, released on June 20, 2010. Development Vanguard Princess was almost fully developed by Tomoaki Sugeno (or Suge9), an ex-Capcom programmer and sprite designer who worked in games like Resident Evil 3: Nemesis and made character sprites for The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood. Suge9 uses Fighter Maker 2nd for his work, a popular graphic engine for Windows by ASCII which was already used for make fighting games like Super Cosplay War Ultra, Magical Chaser ~Stardust of Dreams~, Arm Joe, Crimsom Alive or Destruction Desire. Suge9 programmed, illustrated and designed the game by himself, but the music was taken from "nash music library", a GNU library of songs. Suge9 also resorted to seiyuus for recording the voices for all the characters. Reception Before the release of the game Suge9 uploaded four official in-game trailers, the latest trailer of the game received widespread acclaim with 325.000 visitors in a month, Suge9 after the trailers commented on his blog "Seeing all the comments makes me feel really glad that I made this game". After the official release, Vanguard Princess has received a lot of positive attention from video game websites, starting in Japan on Daiken and then spreading around the world on sites like Kotaku (USA), Siliconera (USA), Indie Games (USA), DoujinSuki (France) or Gamercafe (Chile). Later it was also covered on Famitsu and IT+Media. Story War itself was steadily intensifying as well as impoverished near future, the world is wrapped in war. Incidents during, of being shot down airliner accidentally occurs. Survivors was one girl called '' 'Hilda Rize' . Rescue after she survived intact went fully bloom mysterious force with the growth. It was supposed to be examined in private research organization, but it would have been the subject of research for military use caught the eyes of the government forces. Her power that would distort even management of the universe will be referred to as " 'Riot Magic' ". It was Hilda to raise a lot of veterans are also introduced to combat, but the military has dabbled in harsh Human Experimentation and trying to withdraw the additional forces. I cause a " 'Astral Impact' " magic she runaway to a certain incident. This phenomenon, reincarnation of the ancient votive sword even caused causes added the power of "Mobile magic" to girls of many through the shock wave tinged magic. Hilda will be that it may not whereabouts after the astral impact, it was decided that the girls got magic on behalf of her stand in front. She who was called " 'Vanguard Princess' " from the beauty of the fight like. Her a year later, had disappeared is show up again. She incarnated as " 'enforcer of the re-' ''" to start the action is regarded as the present should destroy the human race got even distort the sense of the universe "Mobile Magic". Our "Vanguard Princess" is going to be attracted to the land of battle awaiting the Hilda Rize "Enforcer of Management" so as to be guided. Characters * Yui Kutuna * Haruka Kutuna * Ayane Ikuse * Eri Hasumi * Natalia Glinka * Kaede Hiou * Saki Mitonoya External links * Official Game Website * Official 1.07c download link * Official 1.08 download link * Steam Game Website * LunaPort, an unofficial netplay program for Vanguard Princess Category:Doujin Softs Category:Fighting Games Category:Games